icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeddieMyLove/iOpen A Restaurant- MY POV
On the one hand, I look at Sam’s expression and I just wonder what in the world Dan is doing to Freddie’s character. Freddie clearly really hurt Sam and what’s more is that he didn’t seem to care. It’s not even so much that his feelings for Carly are apparently back, so much as it’s about how Freddie handled the whole thing. Why would he think it was even okay to make a random pass at Carly? Sam’s best friend and the key source of a lot of her character’s insecurities? Logically, it doesn’t make sense and it’s such a jerkface (being nice here) thing to do. Then, how did he have the audacity to: a) lie to Sam when she asked him about his feelings. b) do that weird kind of annoying half-smile thing when he was denying it. c) just walk out like it wasn’t obvious Sam was upset. Dan did SERIOUS damage to Freddie’s character last episode and, if I didn’t see so much potential in seddie, I’d say Freddie doesn’t even deserve Sam for what he did to her. He came across totally uncaring and oblivious. Admittedly, Freddie has always been oblivious, but never in a way that seemed so hurtful. Carly is one of Sam’s biggest insecurities. Every boy she’s dated has also liked Carly, except for Pete. Sam doesn’t deserve to be second best and I can only imagine how Freddie liking Carly again could screw with Sam’s head. It cheapens everything Freddie felt for her and I’m sure it would make anyone else in that situation wonder if they were just some sort of temporary consolation because they were willing and ready. Honestly, for this to all be brought back up and for Freddie to have handled it the way he did AFTER he told Sam he loved her is just…really strange, OOC, and highly damaging to Freddie’s character. That said, I do think Dan is going somewhere with this. Dan had Sam pick up on what was going on with Freddie and confront him about it. Dan had Sam’s dissapointed reaction for a reason. Dan had this shot that showed Sam’s obvious hurt for a reason. If anything, I’d be more worried if Sam DIDN’T care. But Dan made her care and that’s the key thing. If he didn’t want seddie to be relevant anymore, he would have made Sam appear as if she didn’t care, but he made her concern clear. In my opinion, that’s the biggest thing standing in the way of creddie. Seddie worked because Carly was supportive. While I could see Sam feigning support of Creddie for the sake of being a good friend, it’s clear she doesn’t like it and if 1/3 of the iCarly crew is upset about a relationship between the other two then the whole dynamic is thrown off. I believe things will get better, but not before they get worse tbh. Freddie’s actions in iOAR make little sense in terms of continuity and I have no idea how Dan is going to repair the damage he’s done to Freddie’s character (if he ever even bothers and doesn’t just chop this all up to trolling/a poor attempt at stirring up love triangle drama/upping ratings), but I think that when it’s all said and done, seddie will be back. I just hope Freddie’s the one that has to fight to make it happen this time. I’m tired of Sam always being the one to take the hit. I think it’s Freddie’s turn to hurt a little..and not at the hands of Carly or some other girl, but Sam. 009ioar.jpg 011ioar.jpg 013ioar.jpg 017ioar.jpg 025ioar.JPG 395382 10150545471646172 96981971171 9279878 746186439 n.jpg 67294 832828235.jpg 67343 369457902.jpg Cam508.jpg IOARsIBBY.png Category:Blog posts